Simply a One-Shot
by Lilith Jae
Summary: I couldn't think of a suitable title for this one-shot, so it's Simply a One-Shot. Do read, could tickle your funny bone, could make you cry. Up to you really. But if you R, please also R. Rated K just in case. Hope you like


I know I should be updating my other stories but this has been bugging me for awhile so... here. I promise that once I've finished the chapters for my three ongoing stories, I WILL post them. Author's honour.

By the way, this is somewhat an AU, so don't get confused, please. Enjoy! (I know it's not that good though)

Disclaimer: Winx Club does NOT belong to me. It belongs to Iginio Straffi and Rainbow S.r.l. I only own the situation.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Gardenia. Bloom was happily skipping along the path a few blocks down from her home. She had a date with Sky planned and her enthusiasm was contagious. Even Stella was prancing her huge bedroom, thinking about her boyfriend, Brandon.

However, unbeknownst to her, Stella was also one of the many secret agents sent out to gather fairies from a variety of dimensions. This is the very reason Stella was trailing behind Bloom that very moment, waiting for a simple reaction.

Meanwhile Bloom had arrived at the chosen meeting place to find Sky sitting with another woman. Forcing herself to think it's simply a misunderstanding, Bloom strode over and forced a smile. "Hi Sky! Sorry if I made you wait. Who's this?" Sky looked up at Bloom, breaking his loving gaze at the unknown girl.

"Oh Bloom. Was our date today?" Sky scratched the back of his head, obviously flustered. "Uh, why don't you wait for me at the park? I'll be there in a few minutes." Sky continued, returning his focus to the girl sitting almost on his lap.

Bloom's eyes widened as she watched them, but naive as she was, Bloom made her way to the park and sat there waiting. Finally, about an hour later, Sky showed up, arm-in-arm with the unknown girl. Bloom waved when she saw Sky, but stopped when she saw his companion.

Unfortunately, Bloom could not avoid the impending meeting and so she stayed, head bowed. Sky walked up to her and said "I'm sorry, Bloom, it's over between us." He turned to leave when Bloom suddenly spoke. "At least tell me... Tell me who you're leaving me for!"

The duo stopped in their tracks. Sky tu and said "Diaspro, my beloved." Unable to take it in, Bloom runs up to them and grabs Sky's shoulder. "Why? What does she have that I don't? I've given you everything!" Sky abruptly reached out and slapped Bloom on the cheek, causing her to fall.

"She gave me what I wanted all along. The one thing you did not give me!" At those words, Bloom began to glow in a bright orange-ish light, which were starting to form wings. Behind them, Stella was hidden from sight with Tecna and Flora, silently watching the exchange. As soon as Bloom began to glow, Stella turned to her two partners and nodded.

Immediately, the light died down as Stella slapped a bracelet onto Bloom's wrist. Unfortunately, it caused Bloom to faint too. Sky and Diaspro stared as Tecna picked Bloom up and began to leave. And Flora took out a small red box. Reaching inside, she pulled out a wand and tapped Sky's and Diaspro's foreheads with it. The duo dropped down like sacks of potatoes. Anyone else in the clearing received the same treatment.

Then, Flora followed Tecna into the portal which had mysteriously appeared in an abandoned alley. Stella, on the other hand, walked to Bloom's house to explain the situation, stating that their daughter was a fairy and would be taken away to study at the appropriate school in Magix. To her surprise, Mike and Vanessa nodded, saying that Bloom isn't their real daughter anyways and that they wish her luck.

About two hours later, Bloom slowly awoke to Stella's face hovering above hers. Suddenly she jerked awake, looked all around her and demanded to know where she was. It was then Stella took a deep breath and said it clearly "You're a fairy, Bloom."

This time, Bloom woke up in her room at Alfea, screaming. Bloom takes a few deep breaths and notices Flora sitting next to her, shaking her frantically, repeatedly telling her to wake up. Stella, Musa, Tecna and Aisha walk in at this point and they crowd around Bloom.

"What happened, Bloom?" Flora asked. "Nothing, a nightmare is all." Bloom replied, still trying to calm her nerves.

Stella turned to Tecna and said "You see. I told you not to make her read all those weird crossovers."

* * *

Well, that's it. It's a one-shot, so don't ask me to continue it. No offence. Do review sometime.


End file.
